


#3 Birthday

by Calico_Neko



Series: HideKaneSmutWeek’15 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM?, Drabble, M/M, PWP, kagune using, mesum
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagune milik Kaneki pun tak mau ketinggalan memberi Hide hadiah ulang tahun</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3 Birthday

“ _Ne_ ~ Hide. Berhubung hari ini ulang tahunmu… jadi kau cukup berbaring dan aku yang memanjakanmu-“ Kaneki mendekat, menyapukan lidahnya sesaat pada cuping telinga Hide, “-hingga kau puas.”

“HMMM!!”

.

Sia-sia! Tangan diikat, kaki dililit, perut diduduki, dan mulut disumpal. Bukan main-main! Disumpal oleh celana dalam miliknya sendiri! Yang belum ia ganti semenjak semalam! Kaneki gila!!

Kelakuan gilanya adalah jelas dengan mempergunakan seluruh kepiawaian tubuh berototnya. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seluruhnya demi menstimulasi gejolak berahi Hide yang terperangkap tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya. Jangan lupakan liukan-liukan para ekor merah sewarna darah.

Benar, kagune! Kagune-kagunenya membelai-belai setiap inchi epidermis yang mampu dilalui. Mengelus perlahan dan membelit lembut, hingga bola mata Hide membelalak nyaris lepas dari rongga serta punggung melengkung tinggi, menabrakkan gundukan kecoklatan di dada yang telah membengkak basah berkat gigitan Kaneki kepada tubuh sang ghoul surai putih yang pun berpolos tubuh.

“HM?! E-EHHH!”

Air mata mengucur deras. Tidak mampu seorang pemuda ceria macam Hide menahan guliran nikmat air mata tatkala sebuah kagune melingkar manja pada ketegangan di selangkangannya. Ditambah dengan mulut Kaneki yang mengecupi, mengobrak-abrik pusar pemuda pirang, Hide hanya mampu melenguh.

Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Satu kagune memang berada di bawah perutnya, memberi pijatan pada ‘sang adik’, namun lainnya tentu kedapatan kerja. Satu kagune menahan dua pergelangan tangan di atas kepala, sementara Kaneki yang mulai bosan mulai merangsek naik dan menjilati, mengendusi ketiak Hide.

“Em… Hide, aku suka aromamu.”

Dua kagune lain melingkari pergelangan kaki dan dengan gerakan sedemikian rupa kaki Hide dibuat mengangkang dengan pinggul terangkat cukup tinggi hingga mampu ditempatkan di pangkuan Kaneki. Ia terekspos, lubang kembang kempis yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukan oleh jari, mulut, atau apapun itu yang mampu seorang mesum Kaneki lakukan pada _nya_ , kini mulai tak sabaran.

“Hm, sudah ada yang kelaparan rupanya,” Kaneki menjahilinya, memutar-mutari lubang sempit itu dengan ibu jari. Hanya disentuh, Hide tahu Kaneki belum akan menyatukan diri dengannya.

Namun pikiran Hide salah. Guliran air mata kian deras seraya satu kagune yang tersisa melambai-lambai ‘mengerikan’. Mengelus paha bagian dalam sensitifnya, sedikit menggoda dengan membentur lembut pada belahan pantat Hide, hingga akhirnya…

“Hide, tolong sabar sebentar. Kaguneku akan mempersiapkan dirimu dahulu-“ Kaneki kembali membisiki dengan suara yang sengaja dibuatnya rendah, “-agar aku dapat lebih mudah membuatmu melayang.”

“? HMMM!!”

Bola mata terbalik, memperlihatkan putih. Andai sumpalan dalam mulut tak ada teriakannya mungkin telah didengar tetangga. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Hide kuat, namun tak sekuat itu untuk menampung kenikmatan yang dilakukan kagune. Panjangnya, kekenyalannya, panasnya, hingga ketebalannya.

Hide klimaks, kelelahan pada kucuran perdana di hari ulang tahunnya. Akan tetapi kasihan, belum dapat ia mengambil oksigen kelima, Kaneki telah menggempurnya.

“Hide, selamat ulang tahun. Aku harap kau suka hadiahku.”


End file.
